A Certain Someone's Special Request
by NeverGiveUp22
Summary: "Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol were all in the Mikaelson mansion living room..." Klaroline. A dirty mind with a hint of parody. Some OOC so that our favorite characters can goof off. How dirty is YOUR mind?


**I should warn you: This came to me when I was sleep deprived and in a VERY cheeky mood. I****f you have a dirty mind, then please come join me! We can elbow each other as we make hilarious innuendos in front of oblivious people. ****Mua-ha-ha. **

* * *

Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol were all in the Mikaelson mansion living room, lounging on their Original-Hybrid-half-brother Niklaus's leather furniture. Kol (being the most mischievous of them all) was comfortably sitting on one end of the couch, his boot-covered feet propped up on an antique coffee table. Klaus would be unhappy. That was his favorite piece of furniture.

Rebekah sat cross legged on the other end of the couch, concentrating on her new smart phone. Humans had advanced so far in technology since the 20's. She noticed Kol's bad manners and swatted at his ankles. He ignored her, which of course only irritated Rebekah further.

"Get your nasty boots off the table, Kol!" she commanded.

He gave her a smug grin.

"Make me, little sister."

"Hmm," Rebekah sighed dramatically, "Well when Nik returns and finds mud on his five-hundred year old _dearly treasured_ table, he'll put a dagger in your chest. Then I won't have to make you do anything, now will I?" She flashed a fake smile at him.

Kol narrowed his eyes in response.

"And what makes you think I won't take you down with me?" he retorted.

"Oh I would _love_ to see you try."

"Enough," Elijah stated firmly from the chair across from them. Kol and Rebekah's glares turned towards their older brother. He didn't notice them, for he hadn't looked away from the dusty book he held in his hand. "It is not Niklaus that you will have to worry about if the two of you continue your bickering." He glanced at them both, a tiny smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Rebekah gulped.

Kol grumbled and reluctantly pulled his feet off the table's surface.

Elijah ticked his tongue and turned his attention to his book. "Thank you," he stated, reaching beside him to pick up his cup of tea.

Rebekah focused on the cell phone in her hands once more. She was trying to figure out _tweeting_ or whatever. _Silly humans and their social networks, _she thought.

Someone entering the house caught everyone's attention; except Elijah, of course. He just didn't give a rat's –

"Klauuus! Klaus, are you home?"

Kol perked up instantly, a wide smile on his face. He remembered that voice from a few nights ago at the Grill.

_Caroline Forbes._ The only person he had ever seen his heartless brother care about since they all became vampires.

The young blonde vampire entered the room, her eyes widening as she spotted three Originals who looked… _Relaxed_?

"Why hello, there!" Kol addressed her with a smirk, stretching out further. "Caroline, was it?"

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Uh, yeah, that's me. Do you know where Klaus is?"

"No clue," Kol answered, a grin on his face and a mischievous glint in his eye. "But why search for _him_ when I'm right here? And I can assure you, darling; I'm much more _satisfying_ company."

Caroline rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated huff.

"Great," she muttered. "Now I have _two_ Mikaelson's chasing after me."

"Oh I don't chase," Kol answered confidently. "I just walk around and try not to trip over the women falling at my ankles."

"Wow," Caroline stated sarcastically. "Cocky much?"

"Oh I'm just getting started."

"Kol, would you stop harassing the girl for five seconds!" Rebekah snapped.

"One, two, three…" Kol began muttering.

*_SMACK!_*

"Ow!" Kol whined, rubbing the back of his head.

Caroline stifled a laugh.

"So! Caroline," Rebekah began with a smirk, "This had better not be some nasty little trick you and your friends are pulling. So tell me: What could you _possibly_ want from my brother?"

Caroline smiled.

"I wanna' ride Klaus's pony!"

Three things happened…

Elijah spewed, his tea spraying across the hundred-year-old Persian rug.

Rebekah's eyes went wide, her lips parting as her jaw went slack. Her new phone slipped from her fingers and fell into the brown puddle of Elijah's tea and saliva.

Kol snorted loudly then burst into hysterical laughter, clutching at his stomach and tightly squeezing his eyelids closed. His laughing echoed throughout the house.

"I-I'm sorry, y-you want to do _what_?" Rebekah stuttered, being the only one able to speak: Elijah was still choking on his tea and Kol was gasping for air in between cackles.

"I want to ride Klaus's pony," Caroline stated, raising her eyebrows defiantly.

Rebekah bit the inside of her cheek and smirked.

Kol fell to the floor with a thud and howled with laughter.

Elijah was beating his fist against his chest and sputtering.

"Nik does not have a _pony_," Rebekah said, barely refraining from grinning.

Kol stopped laughing for a moment to take a deep, calming breath.

"Alright, alright," Kol announced, out of breath as he sat up from his position on the floor. "I've got it under control now," he stated, trying to maintain a blank expression. His face was red and his eyes were glassy from laughing so hard.

"What?! Why is it so funny that I want to ride on Klaus's pony?!" Caroline snapped.

This defensive outburst only further amused Kol. He sputtered and his serious stare failed.

"Nope, I was wrong!" he shouted, bursting into hysterical laughter all over again. He fell to the floor and clutched at his stomach. "I haven't laughed this hard since that bird pooped on Nik's head during Queen Victoria's wedding!"

Caroline tried not to smile, but it was difficult.

"Caroline," Rebekah said. This drew Caroline's attention away from the laughing wanker on the floor and the spitting lama in the chair. "If you're referring to Nik's new _horse_, then – "

"Well, _yeah_," Caroline interrupted. "But it's just too pretty to be called a horse!" she said, bouncing with excitement and smiling. "So I'm calling it a _pony_," she stated, giving Kol a narrow-eyed glare.

Rebekah's mouth opened and closed several times before she finally cleared her throat.

"Alright, then," she announced, pressing her lips together to keep from smiling. "We shall ask Nik if you… can…"

"Ask me if who can do what?" said Klaus as he entered the house.

"HA HA HAA!" Kol bellowed, motioning blindly. "Brother! Do come join us! A certain _someone_ has a special request to ask of you!"

"Kol," they heard Klaus growl, "if this is some kind of – "

Klaus walked into the room then. He came to a standstill as his eyes landed on Caroline, shock evident in his eyes. He instantly recovered, though, smiling and holding his hands behind his back as he sauntered towards her.

"Caroline," he greeted, eyes sparkling as he grinned at her. "How may I be of assistance to you?"

Caroline took a deep breath. Rebekah and Kol held theirs and watched attentively. Even Elijah managed to stop dying so he could properly witness the scene.

"I wanna' take a ride on your pony."

Klaus's eyes widened comically and his lips parted, jaw going slack at the sound of Caroline's... uh… _request_.

"I…" Klaus paused, his eyes narrowing. "I'm not quite sure I comprehend what your intentions are, love."

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? What is so wrong about calling it a _pony_? I just wanna' ride it! I don't see what the big deal is!"

"Oh I think riding someone's pony is a _very_ big deal," Klaus replied, giving her a smug grin.

"But I haven't ridden one in sooo long!" Caroline whined, giving Klaus doe eyes. He smiled fondly at her. "I mean, at first I might get a little sore, but I'm sure I'll get used to it if I keep at it!"

Kol started another round of howling laughter. "It hurts, 'Lijah! It _hurts_!"

Klaus ignored him.

"So tell me, _Caroline_," the hybrid drawled out her name in a low voice, his tongue peeking out to swipe at his lips. "How badly do you wish to _ride_ my magnificent stallion?"

"A little bit more than a whole, _whole_ lot!" Caroline smiled sweetly, her eyelashes fluttering. She held her hands behind her back and rocked on her heels in anticipation.

"Are you sure? Because you don't look very enthusiastic to me," Klaus teased, giving her a shrug.

"Yes I'm sure!" Caroline said. "I want to ride it _reaaally_ really bad!" She bounced on the balls of her feet. "Please, Klaus, pleaaase!"

Klaus smiled at Caroline's excited smile, happy to have something she desired so greatly. Even if it was his... _pony_.

"Well," Klaus sighed dramatically, "I suppose I can't say no to you when you're _begging_ for it."

Kol, who was now sitting on the couch again, turned to bury his face in a pillow. Muffled laughter could be heard loudly.

Caroline was too happy to care.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air and waving them around. They hesitated in the air for a moment before she bounced forward and wrapped her arms around Klaus's neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed happily, still bouncing.

Klaus was so shocked by her actions that his arms laid limp by his sides. Caroline noticed after a few seconds and quickly pulled away.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You probably can't stand people doing that. I just got so excited because I've only ridden a horse once before and I loved it and then I saw that you got one and it's so gorgeous and I just – AH!" Klaus smirked devilishly as he threw Caroline over his shoulder. She squealed and wiggled, which only egged him on.

He was outside in a flash, stopping at the newly built stable a few hundred feet from the house.

Caroline laughed. "Can you put me down now?" She wiggled for emphasis. Klaus smiled, trying to ignore the fact that her butt was right next to his head and his hand was securely holding the back of her thigh.

"I'm not sure if I want to, love," he said smugly. "You seem to be having as much fun as I am." Caroline giggling and smacked lightly at Klaus's back. "Alright, alright," he sighed, using both hands on each of her thighs to pull her off his shoulder. She squealed and planted her feet on the ground. Klaus's hands rested on her hips.

"I may have to pick you up again to get you onto the horse," Klaus told her with a smile.

She rolled her eyes and laughed, Klaus joining in with her.

"So," Caroline began with a smile. "Is it true that a bird pooped on your head at Queen Victoria's wedding?"

Klaus's eyes widened with horror. His mouth opened and closed several times and he stuttered. Finally, he ground his teeth and narrowed his eyes. "Let me guess: _Kol_."

Caroline nodded, stifling a laugh behind her grin.

Klaus sighed heavily as he took his hands away from Caroline's hips. "Well, looks like I'll be keeping up my end of the deal," he announced, turning and walking back towards the house.

"What deal?" Caroline inquired, staying in the same spot.

"The deal Kol and I made after I un-daggered him for laughing that day: He speaks of it and he receives his fate... _again_. Looks like I have the perfect grounds to stick him in a box."

Caroline was frozen, watching Klaus's retreating form. She shook her head and ran after him.

"No, wait! Klaus, you can't just _do that_!"

He turned, walking backwards, and addressed her with an evil grin. "Well who said anything about actually daggering him, love? It'll be much more satisfying to watch him run." He grinned and flashed into the house.

Caroline rolled her eyes and followed him, giggling at the sound of Kol's dramatic screaming.

"Come on! Give your _big brother_ a hug!" Klaus said smugly, holding out his arms and walking towards Kol.

"NO, stop! You aren't allowed to do this! I couldn't control what came out of my mouth! She said she wanted to RIDE YOUR PONY! Nik, STOP! Get away from me! No, STOP! AHH! _'Lijahhh_," he whined, "do something!"

* * *

**Don't worry, guys, Klaus isn't going to dagger our wonderful Kol. **

**Reviews are like Klaus-hugs! I just can't get enough of em'! :)**


End file.
